Lucian Sayu
|alias=None Currently |race=Human |gender=Male |age=Silver Origin:16-21 Unnamed Sequel:26 |height=5'11" |weight=180 |birthday=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |blood type=0+ |affiliation=Crimson Serpent |previous affiliation=Formerly Slave of Bosco Noble |mark location=Over Heart |occupation=Legal Mage |previous occupation=Slave |team=Luminous Silver Viper |previous team=None |partner=Indeses & Meira |previous partner=None Formerly |base of operations=Crimson Serpent HQ |status=Alive |marital status=Single |relatives=Deceased |magic=Silver-Make |weapons=Mercy }} 'Introduction' Lucian's family were accused of using their Silver-Make abilities against the Nobility of Bosco, thus causing the military to apprehend them, and resulting in Lucian being sold into slavery. He was made the slave of a Noble of Bosco, escaping a mere two years after being imprisoned, and had since made his way into The Country of Seven. He obtained a job as an apprentice to a blacksmith, secretly using his families' magical arts to assist the smith, but eventually he left to explore the world. Lucian headed into the Magic Kingdom of Fiore, intent of gaining work as a legal magician, and hoping to train himself in case The Bosco Slavers came after him for escaping. 'Appearance' Lucian has shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and peach colored skin. He wears a black T-shirt, a ragged brown wind breaker, a pair of blue jeans, and a set of black sandals. He also wears a silver bracelet on his left wrist, and a silver necklace in the shape of a sword on his neck. The teen's body is considerably muscular, but not in a way that it would slow him down in a fight, a lean toned body. 'Personality' Lucian is a sarcastic individual towards those he doesn't consider friends, even to those he does consider at times, but he isn't necessarily a rude individual. He simply doesn't trust others easily, after his family was betrayed by The Nobility of Bosco, and the way he was treated during his time as a slave. Surprisingly, he is not a violent individual, and only uses violence when it is necessary for him to survive. In fact he would much rather flee from his enemies than fight them, and the only time he prefers fighting is if those he cares for are being threatened. 'History' This will be filled out as the story "Silver Origin" progresses! 'Synopsis' Please go read "Silver Origin" as it progresses. 'Equipment' Mercy: It is a blade forged through the combination of Silver-Make, and Smithing Magic. It is the strongest blade that the Sayu Family has ever forged that was not imbued with a lacrima, and it is capable of slicing through any lesser blade like butter. It has been shown to hold up against other weapons imbued with magic lacrima, which was something that astonished Kenryu, but according to Lucian it should be expected of Sayu made weaponry. Silver Belt:It is a silver belt forged by Lucian in order to replace the bracelet which he had lost during training, and it is used in conjunction with his Silver Armor technique. 'Magic and Abilities' Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength:Lucian's physical strength is incredibly high after everything he has been through in his life, and it has gotten to the point that he can stop a rampaging with merely by using his physical power to drag it to the ground. He can easily break through normal metal armor, and can leave noticeable damage on magic armor worn by a weaker opponent. Enhanced Endurance: Lucian's ability to take hits is nothing to sneeze at, his time being beaten as a slave of Bosco Nobility increased his pain tolerance, and his physical strength allows his body to keep moving after taking damage that would stop the average man. He cannot shrug of getting a limb removed, at least not when in his right mind, but he has been shown to continue slaughtering an enemy force even after being wounded by numerous magic; some of which had frozen arrows in his back. Enhanced Speed:Lucian's speed is at a level he deems average, at least when compared to those who focus on it that are on his level, and he is certainly not fast enough to deal with people at a level above his own. He is more than capable of out-pacing other individuals though, as well as giving those on his level more than a challenge, and he flawlessly merges his speed with his martial prowess. Master Swordsman: 'Lucian originally was a skilled user of many weapons, but a master of nothing at all. He was forced to discard everything he had originally been taught, his master Kenryo having realized the error of training in everything, and ultimately began devoting himself to swordsmanship. The events that happened after this revelation caused his skill to increase at an astonishing rate, and ultimately his skill with a blade was second only to his skill at the forge. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Lucian has been in more than his fair share of bare-knuckle brawls, honestly it is to the point he has almost lost feeling in both his hands, and the only reason he still has feeling in them is due to magical treatments from his wife. He has gotten to a point that he can give Master's on the same level a decent challenge, and can dominate weaker individuals with ease. Magical Abilities Silver-Make: Silver-Make allows the user to manipulate silver for a variety of purposes, and passively strengthens the metal to incredible levels. It was designed by The Sayu Family, incorporating their vast knowledge of blacksmithing, and thus they created what became known as The Greatest Blades of Ishgar. Silver-Make was never used for combat until the Sayu family was destroyed, leading to Lucian being taken as a slave, and from there he began to hone the magic into a weapon. The magic combines the art of crafting weapons, merging it with capability of molding magic, and thus creates a fluid yet powerful weapon. A true Master of Silver-Make is not only capable of turning other metals into pure silver, but is also capable of taking magic lacrima in order to enhance the things created by their power. In example? A Master of Silver-Make could create a Silver Sword, and combine it with a fire lacrima in order to grant it that elemental property. Silver Spear:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a spear, and passively enhances it with magic in order to increase the durability/power of the weapon. Silver Sword:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a sword, and passively enhances it with magic in order to increase the durability/power of the weapon. The swords forged are now far stronger, and when made in conjunction with Smithing Magic they are even stronger. Silver Shield:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a shield, and passively enhances it with magic in order to drastically increase the defensive properties of the material. The spears are even stronger than they were in the past. Silver Repair:The user's silver creations will automatically reconstruct themselves if they are damaged, and make it seem as if the damage to the Silver-Make construct never happened. The repair rate is now even faster, and it can repair even greater damage. Silver Binding:The user manipulates the silver near them, changing it into the shape of large metal bands, before having them swiftly tighten around his opponent, restricting their movement. Silver Onslaught:The user creates a simple spear similar to what a basic user of the magic would, but when they thrust it spreads apart into multiple spears. It enables the user to attack from any direction they can possibly conceive, and thus make it more difficult for the opponent to defend themselves. Silver Armor:The user enhances upon the silver shield from the basic level of spells, and manipulates it to form a light-weight suit of armor upon the user. Sword Magic: Sword Magic is the combination of martial prowess gained, and magical power coalescing into a 'magic' category. It allows Lucian to form a powerful repertoire of magically enhanced sword techniques, and gives him another way of using the blades he creates through Silver-Make. The power of this magic could be considered limitless, due in part to the fact that it can grow endlessly, but it relies on him having a strong blade in his hand. Silver Flash:The most basic sword magic technique that he currently knows, and used in conjunction with The Silver Sword technique. It is done by enhancing the speed of his strike for a brief moment, his blade slashing upwards diagonally, and causing a brief flash of silver light after the blow, thus earning it this name. It is meant to be used at the start of a fight, and is designed to swiftly defeat a weaker opponent. The move is not designed to be used against someone of equal power, or stronger due to the nature of it's use. Sword Pressure: When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. Lucian is only capable of utilizing this technique when he releases the pressure of gravity upon himself, and he has not mastered it to its full extent just yet. Gravity Slash:Lucian combines his gravity magic with his sword magic in order to create a powerful slash. The strength of the technique is equivalent to how much he increases the gravity affecting it, and so when using the full extent of gravity's power on it he is capable of slashing through powerful magical barriers. Gravity Magic: A Magic in which its users can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The users can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. Lucian is currently unable to fire it as a concentrated beam, and his power with it is no where near what some other individuals are. Gravity Release:Lucian releases the pressure of gravity upon his own body, causing his physical attributes to skyrocket, and returning his magical power to its true maximum. Gravity Fall:Lucian increases the pressure of gravity upon individuals within his range, and forces them to get pushed into the ground. He can also make gravity affect them in other ways, and send them flying sideways into walls. Levitation:Lucian is capable of levitating items, other people, and himself by decreasing gravity to an astonishing low. Smithing Magic: Smithing Magic is a Caster Magic that works by analyzing any blade within the user's view, allowing them to gain access to any and every statistic pertaining to it. The analysis is initiated by the user's eyes studying the blade, and their memorization working alongside the magic in their magic origin; this causes the user to gain access to the properties of a blade, exposing the statistics, such as type of steel used in its forging, if it has Lacrima infused within it, what magical ability it has, its strong points, its weak areas, and elemental affinities. This allows the user to literally learn everything about the sword, granting them an edge over the opponent wielding it. Lucian developed this during his own personal training with Silver-Make, having forged numerous swords from numerous materials, and ultimately this magic was developed as if it was always apart of him. 'Trivia Category:Lord Dracula13